


Fate

by theshyscorpion



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: A morning in the Moore/Chakrabarti/Lilywhite house. What's a morning without coffee?





	Fate

Liv took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't want to move, too comfortable where she was. But the decision was made for her when a pair of arms around her waist dragged her a bit closer, and a kiss was pressed to her temple. She leaned in to Major's touch, giving him a peck on the cheek in return. "Good morning." 

"Good morning, Liv. I was just about to go make coffee." 

The bed shifted on Liv's other side. "Ugh. I was trying to sleep on my rare day off," Ravi complained teasingly. He rolled onto his side and leaned over to kiss Liv, then Major. "Some coffee would be lovely." 

Major laid his head back on his pillow. "One more minute." 

"I'd offer to make it, but I might 'accidentally' tip one of my bottles of hot sauce in it," Liv added. 

Ravi groaned. "I suppose it's my turn." He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, smiling at Liv's squeak of protest at the sudden chill. 

As he padded downstairs to the kitchen, Liv curled up against Major's side. "You know, being undead has a perk." 

"And what's that?" 

"We're with Ravi now. If I hadn't become a zombie and freaked out and broke off our engagement, we wouldn't be with him right now." 

Major nodded. "That's true. I still think it's like a hilarious bad-comedy trope: girl turns into zombie, calls off engagement, starts to fall in love with her new boss, new boss moves in with her ex-fiancé, and all three of them fall in love and start a relationship." 

Liv laughed. "Well, when you say it like that...."


End file.
